Graz'zt
Graz'zt is one of the most powerful demons in existence and is the Lord of Azzagrat. He believes himself to be the most powerful, clever, and attractive being in all of the Abyss, and there are few who could challenge him on any front. Graz'zt is a nine foot tall slender and muscular humanoid with obsidian-dark skin, pointed ears, horns, and yellowed fangs. He has piercing green eyes that often are complemented by his fine clothing. On each hand he has six fingers, one of his signature traits. In battle he wields a tower shield and a greatsword that constantly drips acid and he is an excellent spellcaster. While Graz'zt is not considered a deity, he is certainly close to achieving apotheosis. Graz'zt's origins have been up for debate among scholars but it is believed that he was born in the Abyss, served as a devil under Asmodeus, and then later returned to the Abyss in a successful raid that compelled him to stay and hold the territory he conquered. Relationships Graz'zt is believed to be the child of Pale Night to an unknown father (rumored to be any number of beings) and a sibling to Lupercio, Vucarik, Rhyxali, and Zivorgian. He has known many consorts, being said to keep all manner of beings close to him in order to fulfill his sexual desires, but chief among them are Unhath, Reluhantis, and Iggwilv (also known as Tasha) and through these consorts he has had many children, most of which have grown into renowned scholars, fighters, and lovers in their own right, with some rising to great levels of success. Among Graz'zt's more successful children are Athux, Thraxxia, Iuz, and Arzial. Graz'zt counts every denizen of his territories as a follower and has many mortal followers as well, particularly among Lamia and sexually deprived warlocks and sorcerers of all genders and races. He is considered patron deity of the Vasharans. His greatest generals of note are Ebulon, Orwantz, Rule-of-Three, and Verin. Raxivort was formerly his treasurer before his betrayal (but in truth he was more akin to a janitor). He is considered an enemy to Demogorgon and Orcus foremost, and is covetous of the title 'Prince of Demons' that Demogorgon currently holds. He has gotten on the wrong side of most other demon lords as well, from Ansitif and Malcanthet to Baphomet, most recently he had Athux overthrow Adimarchus and imprison him in Carceri which took some doing. Outside of the Abyss Graz'zt has become an enemy of Gwynharwyf and through a scheme of infiltration that nearly decimated their church, an enemy of Waukeen. The League of Six Rings Graz'zt spread all manner of rumors about Waukeen after she was imprisoned under his orders in the Abyss and the League of Six Rings was his way of disseminating these rumors in the material plane. The rumors suggested that to free herself of her debt to him (and her bonds in the Abyss) she traded pieces of her divinity to Graz'zt. The heretics believe that anyone who worships Waukeen is in actuality worshiping Graz'zt who has absorbed her entire portfolio and subsumed her symbols.